Unacceptable
by awakenstate09
Summary: This is my alternate version of season Six but this on will have a better finale and there will be murder s . As for couples, your going to have to wait and see....
1. Chapter 1

_Unacceptable_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part one_

"_**Wait I was dead to you." Niki exclaimed and Shane went on to talk about how he interferes with Jenny's time after the break-up…**_

"_The only think I could offer and it's not an excuse it's that I've been upset about Molly." Shane said and jenny replied, "Molly, why?" "She gave me hope, she inspired me." Shane said and Jenny responded, "What? She inspired you to fuck my girlfriend." "Wait" Nikki yelled seriously pissed._

"_**You didn't call me, you decided that I was dead to you. Jenny I have an agent I would like to fire on a day to day basis because he's an asshole. I wanted to walk off the set with you but I wanted to stay for this character. If I walked off some other….You gave me this character which is you, did you really wanted me to walk off?" Niki asked….**_

_Niki threw her blackberry as it was ringing again and looked at Jenny. "I'm sorry, Shane might have broken your heart because she's your best friend but I don't have an heart without you." Niki said and replied, "My relationship consists on a good front page headlines and restraining orders. Not this." _

_**Niki words would reaching Jenny but this being Jenny, she decided that she was going to do something different. Jenny walked over to the phone and called Tina for an opinion. Tina then came over and thought know would be a good time than any to tell Jenny about the ending…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Unacceptable_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part two_

"_**This can't be happening." Jenny said and Niki responded, "That's bullshit. This is Jenny's life you don't change her life just because some dick assholes don't want this gay." Tina agreed with that and Jenny responded, "To review my best friend fuck my girlfriend." "Jenny she ate me out, she didn't take me to an hotel, she didn't fuck me with a strap-on, oh wait I had it on." Niki said and Tina didn't need to hear that. "She didn't wrestling with me in a Turkish oil wrestling match. Jenny I've been eaten out in other public places and that wasn't even in the top 10." Niki said and Shane was insulted in a way. **_

"_Tina, what would you do? You saw Bette with the carpenter and you knew she cheated. Shane fucked Nikki…" Jenny said and Niki yelled again, "She ate me out!" Tina wanted to get out of this dike drama until someone knocked on the door and it was Molly. Shane said hi and talked to Molly. Molly apologized to Shane and wanted her back. "Are you going to tell her Shane?" Jenny asked and added, "Come on if your sorry you will tell her." __**Shane told Molly and Molly punch the shit out of Shane. **__Moments later, Niki was getting her messages and then putting it down. Jenny sat next to her. _

"_**Am I really dead to you?" Niki asked….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Unacceptable_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Three_

"_You would." Jenny whisper and Niki looked down then realize, "You said you would." Niki said and Jenny responded, "I should realize that if you left they would have gotten somebody else to play me and you did a great job." "I had a good director." Niki said and Jenny responded, "You stayed and I didn't see it that you would complimenting me in a way even if it didn't seem like that. You could have…As for Shane eating you out.." Jenny smile and then went down on her knees, she took down Niki's panties then ate her out. Niki yelp for her to do more and more….Jenny just kept on her pussy and made Niki say things that your Paris Hiltion like vocabulary didn't cover. Jenny did things with her mouth that should be illegal. She spanked her ass a couple of times. Jenny grabbed Nikki by the hair and took her to the bed…_

_The following morning, Jenny woke up and saw Niki asleep. She kissed her girl and whisper, "Welcome back to the land of the living. I love you." Jenny got up and went into the living room where Shane was at. Jenny turned to Shane and said, "She's mine." Jenny then walked away……_

_**Last night…..**_

_**During jenny fucking Niki, Tina was in the bathroom and then looked up to see a reflection of jenny doing things to Niki and watching this made Tina a little wet between her legs**_


End file.
